


100 Sentence Challenge

by KarryMaster, TheLovelyDanish



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Kimmie & Millie decide to take part in the 100 Sentence Prompt Challenge. Details of the challenge are in the first chapter.





	1. Intro To The Challenge

**HELLO!**

 

So instead of doing a 100 Prompt Challenge, that's been done before. Me and Millie decided to take part in the 100 Sentence Challenge.

 

The way it works is that we get a random sentence (from an online prompt generator) and that sentence has to be the first line of our drabble/one-shot. The drabble can't be longer then 650 words, and we both have to write in the same fandom. There is no set schedule to when we will update, it will only happen when we are able to get together IRL.

Below is a list of fandoms that will possibly be included (since they are fandoms that both me and Millie are fond of).

  * Harry Potter
  * Pokemon
  * Friends
  * Disney
  * Once Upon A Time
  * Disney Channel (Pre-2014)
  * Nickelodeon (Pre-2014)
  * Percy Jackson
  * Classic Fairy Tales




	2. Prompt #1: Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Starter: "Well, this contest isn't going to rig itself!"

 

> **Kimmie's Drabble**

“Well, this contest isn’t going to rig itself!”

“Jade, I don’t think any contest should be rigged at all” Tori complained tiredly. The two girls were in the auditorium of Hollywood Arts, where the talent contest would be taking place the next day.

“Oh shut up you goody two shoes!” Jade shot back, looking through the pile of CDs on the desk that sat backstage.

“Hey! I take pride in being a goody two shoes!” Tori huffed. She walked over to Jade and rolled her eyes. “Why do you want to win so badly anyway? It’s only a talent contest, who cares who wins?” The brunette whined.

It was two in the morning when Jade appeared at Tori’s window (which made Tori scream and fall out of bed comically). Jade just told her to put on some clothes and come with her and, being the loyal friend she was, Tori obeyed with no complaints. Comments and questions, she had many, but complaints, none. Which was how she ended up at her school at three in the morning keeping lookout for Jade, who was angrily riffling through the tall stack of CDs.

“UGH WHERE IS IT?” Jade yelled loudly. “I can’t let him win, I won’t let it happen!” She said angrily.

“Let who win?” Tori asked.

“Beck!”

“Jade you’re getting a bit too intense about this, why do you care so much if he wins? I mean is it really a big deal?” Tori asked, abandoning her lookout spot and walking over to the goth girl.

“Yes it is! He will just win because all the girls think he’s hot and I won’t let that happen!”

“Why is it a big deal?”

“BECAUSE I’M PRETTIER THEN HE IS!” Jade yelled, manic look in her eyes. She took a breath and looked down at the CD she was now firmly holding in her hand. When Tori saw the case, she was shocked to find Becks name on it. Jade pulled another CD out of her bag and switched the two out.

“What are you doing to Becks music?” Tori asked the girl, although part of her didn’t really want to know.

“Just changing it up. He’ll be in for a surprise when he goes to dance tomorrow” Jade gave off an evil smile that sent chills up Tori’s spin. “Now that its done, we can leave”

“How do you know I’m not going to just tell him when we come in to school tomorrow?” Tori asked as Jade walked off the stage. For some reason though, Tori knew she would never go to Beck and tell him what Jade had done and Jade seemed to somehow know that as well. The girl simply looked back at Tori and gave her a wink before walking out the auditorium doors.

 

> **Millie's Drabble**

“Well, this contest is not going to rig itself,” Jade said with a smirk on her face to Cat.

“Jade I’m not sure we should rig the contest,” Cat said playing with her red hair. “Can’t you just win without rigging it.”

“Tori has beaten me the last few weeks in a row. I will not lose again,” Jade said her voice getting louder as she turned to her friend. “Look it’s simple. All you have to do is pass me the cards under the table. Got it?”

“Okay,” Cat said her objection to the entire plan seeming to be gone as they got out of the car they had been sitting in and walked up to Tori’s house. 

Knocking on the door. “Took you long enough,” Tori said answering the door.

“We get here when we get here,” Jade said stomping in past the brunette and into the living. Ronnie and his puppet Rex were at the table arguing like they always did. Jade ex-boyfriend and Tori’s current boyfriend Beck was counting the cards. Andre was on the phone with his current girlfriend.

“Is she coming?” Tori asked once Andre was done.

“Nah,” Andre said. “Think we’re going to be done soon. So we playing or not.” Andre grabbed a bowl of chips from the counter and brought them to the table.

“Okay this is the last in our contest,” Beck said shuffling the cards. “Winner of this one gets the big prize. So far Tori has won the last few weeks.” Beck gave Tori a smile and Tori kissed his cheek. Jade put a hand on the table. She always got so angry knowing the two were together even though she had kind of given them permission. She didn’t know why. Her and Beck had been long over. “Let’s begin.”

Beck started dealing out the cards and the game started. Jade gave Cat a single of what card she wanted and Cat would hand them to her under the table from a deck she had in her bag. No one seemed the wiser when Jade put down the winning hand.

“Nice one Jade,” Rex said.

“Hold it,” Andre said looking at the cards. “You can’t have the king of hearts.” Andre put his hand down. “I have the king.”

“What?” Tori said looking it over. “Jade?”

“You have a defective deck,” Jade said. “Not my fault.”

“Yeah not her fault,” Cat said seeming nervous.

“Cat,” Tori turned to the red head. “What do you know?”

“Nothing,” Cat said and all Tori did was stare at her. “Okay fine… I helped. It was wrong. I gave her the cards.”

“Cat,” Jade yelled getting up as everyone looked at her. Jade knowing, she was caught turned and ran out heading for her car.

“You didn’t have to cheat,” Jade heard a voice and turned to see Tori had followed her. “If you had really wanted the concert tickets I would have given them to you.” The big prize they had been playing for was concert ticket to Taylor Swift. The group had won them together off a TV show call in but there was only two. They already had weekly cards games so decided to put some prizes behind it including the concert which was tomorrow.

“I didn’t want the tickets,” Jade said confusing Tori. “I just didn’t want you to beat me. Or you and Beck to go together.”

“I don’t want to go with Beck either,” Tori said confusing Jade. “Been planning on breaking up with him for weeks. Just don’t know how to do it and remain friends. How about we go together?” Jade was speechless but nodded and Tori went back into her house leaving Jade alone and a bit confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you comment and let us know which drabble you liked better and what fandoms you hope to see in the future!
> 
> Kimmie & Karry Master
> 
> OUT!


	3. Prompt #2: Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Starter: "The King is missing!"

> **Millie's Drabble (Little Mermaid)**

“The king is missing,” Sebastian said as he walked up to Ariel. Ariel was sitting on the sand rubbing her legs. She loved her legs. She loved her prince. She loved her new life here on land. And she loved sitting on the beach watching the ocean.

“What?” Ariel asked her crab friend confused.

“The king. King Triton,” Sebastian yelled again. “He’s missing. He swam out of the palace last night and no one has seen him.” The crab was tossing about his claws in the air as he spoke. “The mermaid are frantically searching the ocean. Flounder has joined them.”

“Is there something I can do?” Ariel asked. She wasn’t the swimmer she was with fins. Eric had actually been teaching her how to swim with legs. “Eric and me can take the boat out see….” Ariel sentence trailed off not sure where she was going anyway. Even if they went out on the boat he chances of them being able to find her father were slim to none.

“We were kind of hoping he came to see you,” Sebastian said. “He had been talking about going to see you for a long time.”

“I haven’t seen him in a long time,” Ariel said it being the one bad thing about her legs. She didn’t see her father or sisters anymore really.

That was when they heard noise and a sound like a groan. Turning around both saw the man they knew as Triton but there was one thing different about him. He didn’t have fins he had legs. A sheet covering him so he wasn’t naked. His crown tilted on his head and he was wobbly on his legs using his triton as a crutch.

“Ariel,” Triton called out.

“Dad,” Ariel said so shocked at seeing her dad with legs. “What… why?”

“I wanted to spend the day with you. I thought give myself legs for a day with you and then go back to the water but when I got to the palace your guards chased me away,” Triton said seeming offended.

Ariel repressed a giggle as she went to help her father. “Oh dad,” Ariel said kissing his cheek.

> **Kimmie's Drabble (Enchanted)**

“The king is missing!” Giselle cried, her hands covering her mouth with a look of pure shock on her face as she and her small family watched the movie that was playing on TV. “Oh Robert, can you believe this! This king is missing!” Robert rolled his eyes playfully and patted his wifes’ head.

“Giselle you know that this is just a movie right?” He asked with a smirk, their daughter Morgan giggling quietly behind her hands.

“Well yes” She said quietly. “But that doesn’t make it any less sad!” Giselle exclaimed.

It’s been over two years since Giselle decided to live in New York for good, leaving Andalasia behind forever. She had slowly gotten used to how things were here compared to the fairy tale world, but there were things that still got to her. Fantasy movie were one of those things.

“Giselle he’s going to be fine” Robert sighed.

“How do you know that?” She asked him sourly. “He could’ve been pushed down a well by an evil stepmother and landed in a horrible new world and if no body saw it happen who knows how long it would be until he’s found!”

“It’s just a movie and movies always have a happy ending. He’s going to be fine, don’t worry so much” Robert chuckled. Giselle sighed and cuddled into Robert, turning her attention back to the movie, a small pout remaining on her face.

“What are you pouting for?” Robert asked with a sigh. At this point they would never finish the movie, which upset him a bit since he’s been wanting to watch this movie for a while now.

“You’re such a grump sometimes” She huffed, and Robert just smiled and kissed her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you comment and let us know which drabble you liked better and what fandoms you hope to see in the future!
> 
> Kimmie & Karry Master
> 
> OUT!


End file.
